Unworthy
by Xent
Summary: When one Grunt discovers the plans for the Brutes' rise to power, all must come together to stop them.
1. First Impressions

**Chapter 1**

**W**arab walked slowly down the dimly lit corridor, shuttering in suspense. His red armor identified him as Grunt Major, but not for long. The Prophet of Truth was personally promoting him. To what he was being promoted to, he knew not.

Warab stopped a moment, thinkingwhy he was being offered an advancement; he had done nothing to deserve it. However, he would not question the Prophet's decision. He almost forgot about his appointment as he reminisced about his previous life, and what this life might be like. His thoughts were interrupted by another Unggoy's barking.

"Move it!"

He turned around. A pack of Grunts; some Major, some Minor, and some Ultra, stood in front of him. The one who spoke to him he assumed was the Unggoy in the front, an Ultra.

"Move!" the Grunt exclaimed. With that said, he pushed by Warab, driving him to the ground. He hit the floor hard.

_Craaackkk._

_Thats not good,_ he thought. As he tried to stand up, he learned which bone he broke. He sprawled on the floor as the Grunts moved by Warab, laughing and walking over him.

He tried getting up, but failed and fell to the unforgiving floor. Finally, Warab managed to squirm to the wall, then prop himself up. After cursing loudly at the Grunts ahead, he took off, first making sure he could walk.

He limped up the hallway to the Prophets' sanctum, hurrying to catch up with the other group of Grunts, and hoping he could teach them a lesson.

Unfortunately, his leg was starting to swell, so he rested on the corridor wall. He limped again, faster, and almost caught up with the group of Grunts.

Warab walked to the door and it opened, making a _ping. _He placed his attention to the Prophet floating in his chair, smiling broadly. The Prophet then softly spoke to the Grunts.

"You all have been selected to be Grunt Commandos," he spoke, "and you will be led by Commander Rtas 'Vadumee. You have been selected due to your bravery, tactical intelligence, and loyalty surpassing the ranks of a normal Unggoy."

A smile came to Warab's face. His performances on Reach and Halo had been rewarded.

"You will be escorted by three Phantoms by daybreak tomorrow, and will be briefed on board. You may now go to the Armory, and then return to your living quarters until needed again."

The Grunts rushed out the room, screaming, yelling and laughing in elation, but Warab walked slowly, limping and taking his time getting to the door, but also proud of himself.

He looked back at the Prophet, while on his way to the exit. The Prophet might have been suspiscious of Warab, if there wasn't a Jilralhanea in the room aswell. This ape had white hair, leathery skin, and held a hammer twice the size of Warab. He seemed to be the pack leader of the Brutes.

"Holy one, my race is ready for the slaughter," he spoke gruffly.

"Yes, Tartarus. Soon the incompetent Sanghelli will be vanquished, and the Jilralhanea will rise to power." Truth said in his calming voice, "but be patient, for the Sanghelli will not be defeated so easily."

"Understood, almighty Truth." Tartarus replied with a smile.

Warab's heart sank as he listened to the Prophet and Jilralhanea talk, for he would much rather fight amongst the heroic Elites, then the barbaric Brutes. As he hid behind one of the many podiums in the large room, he sulked in agony.

He snuck to the door, afraid that Truth would see him, and that the ape would smack him to bits with his hammer. He finally reached the door, but the _ping_ it made caught the Prophet's ear.

Warab ran through the corridor, not even minding the swelling in his leg, or the fact that a Brute Honor Guard was following him through the purple ingress.

* * *

**T**he Armory was filled with Grunts, Elites and Brutes fitting their armor and jeering at one another. The air was humid, the people were screaming, and it was all around chaos. Warab embraced this all, took a deep breath and walked to the armor hanging around the room.

Many people called it the Death Chamber, for Brutes and Elites always got into fights. Fit the description, for he already saw bickering among the two races. Then a few laughs came from beside him.

He tried to ignore it, but finally he glanced over at the noise. Some Grunts were still laughing about Warab's broken leg, and the Ultra Grunt from before was right in the middle of it.

Warab was about to go up to the group of Grunts and give them a piece of his mind, but a Brute punched an Elite to the ground in front of Warab and stopped him dead in his tracks. The Brute jumped on the Elite, but the Elite rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet as the Brute hit the floor hard.

The Elite got back up quickly and punched the Brute in the stomach just as he got up. The Brute fell to the ground, sprawling as another Brute went to the scene, clenching his fists. He was a Captain, Warab observed.

The Brute nailed the Elite in the stomach and barked, "Stand down, Wtar, you cannot hope to win!" Then, three Grunts came to the Elite's defense. They were afraid, Warab saw, and they were in no doubt out of their minds. They stood their ground, defending the Spec Ops Elite, Wtar, as he yelled in pain. Warab, seeing already three Grunts fighting, also came to the fight, clenching a Plasma Pistol he found on the ground.

"Wow, Wtar, you are so pathetic that you have to have Grunts fight for you; soon to be dead Grunts." Said the Captain as he got ready to charge at the small group of Grunts shielding Wtar.

Warab raised his Plasma Pistol, charged it, and then he fired at the berserk Brute as he charged, aiming for his skull. The Brute twisted onto the floor, unconscious. His helmet shattered into a million pieces and fell to the ground.

Wtar got up now and thanked Warab as he introduced himself.

"Name's Wtar 'Sulchee, Spec Ops Officer and apparent fight starter."

Warab laughed as Wtar got into a fighting stance. Two more Brutes came to the scene, and the Armory became a full out war. The first Brute threw a punch at Wtar, but he sidestepped and grabbed the ape's wrist, desperately trying to twist it and injure the Brute. Unfortunately, the Brute was faster and he kicked Wtar in the stomach. The Elite fell, injured but not unconscious. Warab fired with his Plasma Pistol, and it hit the leg of the Minor Brute. He screamed in pain, but it was short lived, as the Brute charged towards Warab.

_This is it, now I've done it._

Fortunetly, a barrage of plasma fire seared the Brute's flesh. He screamed again, and looked around for the wielder of the gun. A crimson-armored Sanghelli leaned against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Looking for me?"

"Ah...Flor," the Brute said, "Noble and rash, but so weak."

Flor, insulted by the Brute's words, charged toward him. His shoulder armor hit the Jilralhanea in the head and the ape dropped to the floor, good as dead. The remaining Brutes scoffed at the Grunts and Elites but went back to their own business.

Now Flor joined the rest of the Sanghelli, calmingly taking his red armor off and putting his shimmering white armor on.

Wtar also got back on his feet to put on his white armor bearing black trimming , identifying him as a Special Operations Officer. Warab looked up to Wtar' with praise. _Now there is a guy who has served us, _he thought. He looked up at Wtar, as someone bumped into him. It was the Ultra Grunt.

"Not bad for a Major Grunt. My name's Yamay. Sorry about your leg, you might want to get it checked." he said. Warab let out a silent whimper when he was reminded of his leg, but he kept his attention on Yamay.

Yamay smiled at Warab, but his face filled with shock as a Brute Honor Guard put his pike to Warab's throat.

Another Brute Honor Guard arrived aswell, but with a Brute Shot. He fired his grenade-like projectile at the box in the middle of the room; the Zealot armor. The searing grenade blew a hole through the prized armor.

"I got news of rebellion in this armor room. We are prepared to change that," said the Guard hefting the Brute Shot.

"Also, the Prophet of Truth would like to see you, Warab." He smiled an ugly smile, as the Brute holding the pike against Warab's neck lowered his weapon.

Warab froze, shocked. _I am dead,_ he thought as the Honor Guard pushed him with his pike into the long corridor. Warab walked behind the guard, because he feared the guard would try to kill him, and if so he wanted to be able to see and run.

Soon the long, quiet walk ended as the normal _ping_ of the door revealed a large chamber in which Truth resided. This encounter was different though, all three Prophets floated in their chairs, waiting. Well, the Prophets of Mercy and Truth and the hologram of the Prophet of Regret.

The Honor Guard stopped at the door and stood beside it, holding his pike alongside him. Truth then hovered up to Warab, "We have a report that you have listened in on my conversation." He said with a hint of anger in his voice. "We also have reports about you firing at a Brute Capitan--"

"He was going to kill me!" Warab interrupted, enraged that the Brute he un-armored was kiss-up, but more surprised that the Brute had been able to report so fast.

Truth frowned. He was hoping to win this battle with words, but Warab showed him otherwise. "Very well, at least he wasn't killed," Truth, said with a sigh.

"But you still know valuable information that could wage a war!" the Prophet of Mercy cut in. "So on your next mission, we are sending a Brute to watch over you. And if you make a single inference to our plan, he will have your head!"

"Do not worry noble Prophets, I will not disappoint you." Warab said, hoping to not push his luck. Mercy gave Warab a nasty look of anger then turned to talk to the hologram of The Prophet of Regret.

Truth then looked to the Honor Guard at the door, who had crossed his hands and leaned on the wall, drowsy. Then the Prophet gave the "okay" signal to let Warab by, and the guard suddenly woke, grunting and moving his pike from the doorway. Warab calmly walked through the door, but the Brute gave Warab a little nudge.

Warab ignored this, knowing it was just an act of Brutes showing their superiority. He walked down the hallway for his third time, and the only time he wasn't scared to the death. This time also seemed shorter, considering it was fifty yards long. Perhaps his leg was healing, but he doubted it could make such a quick recovery. He stopped at the outlet as the door opened to reveal the Armory.

He stood in shock. He saw several dents in the wall: Brute Shot rounds. Also, plasma burned through the walls, leaving a black mark. This didn't even compare to what lay on the floor. A Brute lay on the ground with Honor Guard Armor and black blood surrounding him. Also, Two elite bodies lay on the ground, one wore red armor, and the other wore a dented white armor with olive trimming. Before he could make anything of the bodies, Yamay came up to him.

"It is Rtas 'Vadumee, Warab, our commander." Yamay said with his head down. He then lifted his head and said "Wtar is our new commander. Not that bad, but not as experienced. Anyway, you need to get your armor on."

Warab looked down at his chest, he was wearing his red armor. He quickly undid his armor, holding his breath because no methane was in the air. He quickly retrieved his white armor, put it on and reattached his methane breather.

"You better get some sleep, we leave at daybreak tomorrow." Yamay said as he lifts Rtas's body.

"See you in the morning," Warab answered. He walked off in a hunchbacked position, but turns around and asks, "Where are the quarters?" Yamay points to a nearby corridor and resumes to check Rtas 'Vadumee's vitals. Warab walks down the hallway, which is seemingly short.

He walks in to see eleven Grunts and five Elites fast asleep. Warab sees an open bed, and crawls onto it. He yawns and closes his eyes just in time to see Yamay walk in with Rtas on his shoulder, blood dripping from the body.


	2. On The Way

**Chapter 2**

"**W**ake, you foolish being!"

Warab woke from his uncomfortable bed to see a Brute smiling at his face. _Oh joy_, he thought as the Brute yelled out once again.

"All of you wake before I leave without you!" With that said, many Elites and Grunts woke from their beds, scratching their heads.

Flor woke from his bed and he yawned as he said, "By Rtas's death, may you please give us an hour more sleep?" The phrase was already developing around the Elites.

The Brute calmly said, "The Armory is only a hallway away. The bloodshed in there won't even compare to what I will do if you don't get your head out of the clouds!"

"The Prophets will hear of your heresy, Jabarus!" Shouted Wtar, just rising from his bed, wiping the black marks below his eyes.

"Say that again, foolish Sanghelli, and there are going to be two dead commanders in The Armory!" shouted the brown-haired Brute that Warab assumed to be Jabarus. Yamay walked to Jabarus, looked him in the eye, and squinted in disgust.

Yamay screamed at the Brute's face saying, "Our commander dies, by a Brute's hands, and now you are threatening us? If this not be heresy, then you may kill me now!" Respectful cheering followed as Jabarus just stood in shock.

Warab looked down and did not cheer, knowing this was all his fault. Jabarus noticed Warab, smiling. "So Warab, do you know why I come here?"

Warab was enraged that Jabarus brought this up. If he answered the question wrong, Jabarus would surely correct him. And if he answered right, everyone on the team would hate him. He didn't like Jabarus already. But, he looked back anyway.

There was much more than Jabarus to look at. Firstly, Yamay was looking with disgust at the tall Brute. Jabarus was looking Warab straight in eye, waiting. The rest of the team was waiting for Warab to say something. "I…I think you are here because you want to keep an eye on us because Rtas 'Vadumee is dead."

This made Yamay's eyes soften. He liked Rtas a lot as a commander, but also as a friend. His eyes turned enraged again. "But you could never match up to what he was, Jabarus! I bet you can't even match up to me!"

Jabarus gave one more look at Warab that said "I'll deal with you later", and turned to Yamay. "Are you challenging me, fool?" That was the last straw. Warab was sick of the Brutes calling him a fool, he was sick of the Brutes being ranked higher, and he was certainly not going to let Jabarus just do what he wanted.

Yamay, with a hint of regret in his voice answered, "Yes." That was also Warab's signal to beat this Brute to pieces. Warab gained all his strength, and charged at Jabarus. The mighty brute fell to the ground, stunned.

"You… you idiot! I could order the Prophets here right now and all of you will be executed! I will kill you and then destroy your race, Warab. I have more than strength, Grunt. I have freedom!"

Warab stopped and thought.

_He's right._

Warab said in conclusion, "Alright Jabarus, but if you call me or any other Grunt fool again, then we can start this all over again."

Jabarus gave a respectful huff and said "Agreed. But we still have a Phantom to catch, and I will not be late." With that said, Jabarus walked out of the room.

The way Jabarus said _won't_ was a little threatening, but better.

* * *

"**P**lasma Rifle?" Warab asked as Yamay grasped the weapon.

"Brute Shot?" Yamay asked in an angry tone, showing his dislike for the weapon. "Are you insane Warab?" Yamay then hefted his rifle again, and shot at the steel pendulum. The shot missed and hit the wall, turning it searing black. Yamay frowned.

"Accuracy is why I have the Brute Shot, accuracy." Warab said, laughing. Warab hefted the Brute Shot on the ground, aiming, and then firing his grenade-like round at the target, hitting it square at it's base, and denting the steel target.

"Lucky shot." Yamay commented, firing his Plasma Rifle again, and missing. He looked at the floor and chuckled.

"Besides, It's not like I'm really going to use this in battle." Warab said as he set his weapon down for a minute.

"Stop the chatter, Grunts!" Screamed a Brute Chieftain from the other side of the Shooting Range. "Lift-off is in one and a half hours and I need your accuracy spot-on!" Warab sighed and fired at the target again.

There was only the sound of weapons hitting the target for a long time, but then Yamay spoke.

"Have you gotten your leg checked out yet?"

Warab looked at his leg. The swelling had mostly stopped, but he still couldn't walk well. "It still hurts, but I can live with it for awhile."

"I'll go get a medic to check it out."

Warab shouted to him as he charged to the nearby medical specialist. "Wait, Yamay! I'll be fine!" Yamay stopped dead in his tracks and walked back to Warab, as a voice went over the intercom.

"All Special Operations Grunts and Elites, report to Hanger Bay 204 in one hour for inspection. I repeat, all Special Operations Grunts and Elites report to Hanger Bay 204 in one hour." It was a Brute talking, instead of the normal Elite.

Warab was getting annoyed by the Brute's rise to power, even more now that he knew the plan they had. Others in the Covenant were confused by the change, but Warab knew not to reveal anything about it…yet.

"Listen Yamay, I will tell the medic when we go to the inspection." Warab stated.

"Okay, but after the inspection it is right to the Phantom, do you think the medic can repair it in that time?" Yamay asked

"You can shake it off," Jabarus said, smiling and narrowing his eyes. Warab jumped, surprised by the Brute's presence. Yamay shot him an ugly look and continued to argue about getting Warab's leg fixed. Yamay had a deep hate for Jabarus, mainly because he was a Brute, but for other reasons, too.

"You, Grunts, get your weapons and fire at the target! You have barley fired a shot!" the Brute Chieftain screamed from the other side of the Shooting Range.

Yamay looked at Warab as he picked up his Brute Shot and gave him a straight face. It could be because he hated the weapon, or he was surprised that Warab picked it up at all. Whatever it was, he admired it and picked up his Plasma Rifle.

He then looked at his Plasma Rifle and tossed it aside, looking for a more efficient weapon. He found a Beam Rifle on the ground and tossed it on his shoulder. He walked over to The Shooting Range again and fired it at the target. To his surprise, the whole target tumbled to the ground.

Many Grunts and Elites shouted out, furious the target was down. Yamay ignored them and turned to Warab, smiling,

"Accuracy, Warab, accuracy."

* * *

"**I**nspection!" shouted the large Brute Chieftain that towered over the small group of Spec Ops Elites and Grunts. The Brute's golden headdress glistened in the small purple light of the Phantom.

Warab had finally left for his mission, but time was wasted in the Shooting Range, so inspection had to be in flight. Warab knew that the Prophets planned this to happen, so they could have a Chieftain to look over Warab.

Jabarus, Yamay, Warab, Flor, and the others lined up to be inspected. Warab looked around curiously, and the Chieftain narrowed his eyes on Warab. Warab scrambled back in a straight line and looked forward.

_This is going to be a long ride_.

After what seemed forever, the inspection ended. The Chieftain, of course, ignored Warab's leg even though the swelling was getting worse.

The Grunts started to mess around, but Jabarus broke the group up, telling them that this was business, not playtime. Jabarus then approached the Chieftain.

He whispered, "Assistus, that Grunt, Warab, must be kept an eye on. He knows--" Assistus put his hand up to shush the Brute Captain. Assistus then whispered something Warab couldn't identify. Jabarus smiled, so he could tell it wasn't good.

Wtar then finally resisted his shy behavior, and walked up to Assistus. "Excuse me Chieftain, but as Special Operations Commander, I have a say in what we are doing with this squad. Jabarus, leave, so we may talk."

Yamay chuckled about how serious Wtar was, and Warab joined too. Wtar was known as a rookie, not a commander.

Jabarus growled at Wtar. And with a huff, Jabarus said something.

"Fool."

Wtar narrowed his eyes as he walked up to Jabarus. "Wtar 'Sulchee, Special Operations Commander of the Covenant," he said, backing Jabarus into a wall. He then muttered something softly and turned to the awaiting Assistus. Jabarus was furious.

He was scared one moment, and now he was about to rip Wtar's skull out. He cracked his knuckles as Warab looked in awe. He turned to Yamay and said, "He is going to kill him!" Yamay gasped, but before he could take action, Warab screamed, "Stop! You monster!"

Wtar looked around, as all eyes went to Jabarus. He shouted as he took something from his back.

A Brute Shot.

He pulled it to the front as he readied the razor sharp edge. Warab knew the weapons were in the cockpit, so Wtar was hopeless.

He brought the Brute Shot back to jab Wtar. The knife was a blur as it dug through Wtar's skin. Blood stained the floor as Wtar's body fell on it. The whole scene was very abrupt and uncalled for. Even Assistus watched in awe.

Jabarus watched it all with a smile on his face. Warab barely watched it, as tears fogged up his eyes.

Warab was going to kill something. His anger could rip a Human to pieces. He ran at the most devilish creature to live, but he couldn't see that Plasma burned through his thick hide. He heard it, and he wiped away his tears so he could see the blood drip from his body.

"What have you done puny Sanghelli! You've killed him!" Assistus yelled.

Warab turned to see Flor with a cold look, Plasma Rifle held at his side. A couple tears ran down his face, but he dropped his Rifle and stood proud. "War, war is what I have done."

Assistus then looked to Warab, who was looking like someone about to die from heatstroke.

Assistus locked the door as he went into the pilot's cabin. It remained locked, even after Warab smashed his body into it.


End file.
